


My SCP's

by Darklordi



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Entities, Files, Other, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi
Summary: Here are the files of the SCP entities I imagined.
Kudos: 4





	1. SCP-2425-FR "Beth"

Item : SCP-2425-FR « Beth »  
Threat level : Yellow/Orange  
Object Class : Safe/Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-2425-FR is to be contained in a 10 m X 10 room, with sufficient space to be able to move freely. It has a bed, a bathroom, as well as a row of books and other entertainment provided if requested. A medical facility is located near the cell at all times. The interior of the room is constantly monitored by a surveillance camera, as well as another surveillance camera constantly filming the entrance to the cell. SCP-2425-FR receives three meals a day and cleaning is done once a week in the cell by a specialized team. Once a month, SCP-2425-FR is to see a licensed psychologist to report on her health and mental condition.  
All contact with SCP-2425-FR is to be made with coveralls reinforced against polar temperatures and protected with kevlar. No weapon of any kind is allowed in the presence of SCP-2425-FR, and those who come into contact with it must be calm and kind so that it do not feel threatened. Anyone showing aggressive signs towards the entity will be immediately brought under control and evacuated from the room. SCP-2425-FR is authorized to walk freely on the site, provided that it carry a tracking device on it at all times and that it is accompanied by at least one guard or scientist standing at a respectable distance of twenty meters behind it.

Description: SCP-2425-FR is a young caucasian woman of Norwegian descent who appears to be approximately 18 years of age, 1.70m for 53kg, with silver hair and very dark blue eyes, and according to her statements, named Beth. She is still dressed in a long dark blue-gray dress set with silver threads and shoulder pads covered with fine white fur, the appearance of which is very reminiscent of the dresses that women of Scandinavian people once wore. It should be noted that to date, the entity has categorically refused to wear any other more modern clothing that has been offered to her. SCP-2425-FR is a naturally calm, polite person, and has always been cooperative, spending most of his time in her cell and seeming to love being alone. SCP-2425-FR appears to show great distrust of modern electronic devices and is always amazed by the accoutrements of members of the foundation.  
SCP-2425-FR has the ability, despite herself, to cool the air around her over a radius of ten meters, causing the temperature to drop to 0 °. However, when SCP-2425-FR feels threatened or terrified, the air appears to cool further and can drop to critical temperatures as low as -250 °. SCP-2425-FR, however, appears to be unaffected by these extreme temperatures. In addition, anyone approaching at least two meters from SCP-2425-FR when in a state of intense fear will be immediately impaled and killed by large ice stalagmites rising from the ground and forming a veritable bulwark around the entity. SCP-2425-FR will herself explain that she has no control over its power, or even know its origin. Research conducted by the foundation will later reveal, on an archaeological site, that in the 900s, in the regions of ████████████, in Norway, lived a Viking tribe who seemed to revere a kind deity related to winter but whose name does not seem to have been written anywhere. The foundation refuses to make any hasty conclusions, but does not exclude the possible link between SCP-2425-FR and this forgotten deity from Scandinavian mythology. None of her information was revealed to SCP-2425-FR so as not to disturb her and unleash another crisis.  
It was also observed during its confinement that SCP-2425-FR engaged in a kind of ritual, taking place once a year, always on the same date, on the day of the winter solstice. Observation of the ritual showed SCP-2425-FR on its knees, in the middle of a runic circle representing several symbols from Viking culture, drawn by itself on the floor of its cell. Eyes closed, the entity then begins to sing a kind of ritual song, singing slowly but loudly in a language identified as Old Norse. During this day, without eating, SCP-2425-FR performs the ritual throughout the day, beginning at 00:01 am, and not ending until around 12:00 pm the following night. After observation, it was noted the appearance, during the ritual, of the northern lights, as well as significant snowfall around the world. SCP-2425-FR also has tears on her cheeks as she performs the ritual, the entity appearing to be in a deep melancholy state and may indicate that the ceremony in question is of a funerary nature, but this remains for the moment only an assumption.  
To date, the meaning of this ritual remains unexplained, SCP-2425-FR categorically refusing to speak about it and appearing to be angry when it is mentioned.

Addendum 2425 .1: discovery  
SCP-2425-FR was discovered in the streets of Paris, lost and frightened, in the middle of summer, by the foundation after they observed abnormal climate change in the city of Paris. Having no idea where she was, she said she had been wandering around the city for days without anyone daring to help her, and apparently having no recollection of how she got there. First scared of men in coveralls, SCP-2425-FR killed two of them and wounded several with her ice stalagmites, despite herself. Begging not to be approached, it was Doctor ██████ who, after a long exchange with the young woman, managed to calm her down and persuade her to come with him, so that she could be taken away in a safe place. All those who saw SCP-2425-FR had their memories erased and the foundation made believe that there was a disturbance due to global warming.  
It is this same doctor who will later interrogate SCP-2425-FR, in order to reassure her and put her in the presence of a trusted person. As the temperature dropped to 0 °, the doctor had to equip himself with a suit in order to carry out the interrogation under the best conditions.

Addendum 2425. 2: interrogation  
Interrogator: Doctor ██████  
Interviewed: SCP-2425-FR  
(Start of recording):  
Doctor: Hello. You know me? I'm the doctor ██████. It's been a week now since you arrived at the site (data deleted). Let's start at the beginning if you don't mind. Tell me your name, first name and which country are you from? Speak well into the microphone in front of you.  
SCP-2425-FR: I ... (rubs her hands nervously) ... My name is Beth, as for my last name ... well ... ... I don't remember, so to speak ... ... I know that my blood is Norwegian, but…. I have no idea where I was born, or even who my parents were ...  
Doctor: (notes the words on a paper) From Norway? Hmmm, this is curious. However, we found you in Paris, which is not really the door next door.  
SCP-2425-FR: (emits a startle of surprise) Paris? I was in Paris …… .No, that’s… .is impossible. I remember going there already, the day of my fifteen years ..... It was not the same city, you must be wrong ...  
Doctor: No, I'm formal, it was the city of Paris.  
SCP-2425-FR: (stay quiet for a few moments and rub her hands more and more nervously) .... Can you tell me what day it is, and what year, please?  
Doctor: Look, this is not the subject of this interview, and ...  
SCP-2425-FR: tell me right away .... tell me! (her voice becomes more and more pressing and nervous, just like the rubbing of her hands)  
Doctor: August 4. In 2020 ………… ..Beth?  
SCP-2425-FR: No… ..That cannot be …… (no longer speaks and bursts into tears)  
Doctor: Beth, come on, calm down, please ... Beth, listen to me ... (is interrupted by the climate sensors installed in the room)… .Oh no… Beth, look at me, everything will be fine… .Beth! ....  
A voice in the other room orders Doctor ██████ to leave the room immediately as the temperature is dropping dangerously. Meanwhile, SCP-2425-FR will continue to cry and spread ice all around her on the walls of the room. The temperature dropped to a point that the climate sensors and surveillance cameras eventually broke due to the frost. SCP-2425-FR will be returned to her cell five hours later after calming down, without further investigation. Since that day, SCP-2425-FR has refused to resume participation in interrogations.

Addendum 2425 .3: attempt to eliminate SCP-682  
Having noted the incredible power of SCP-2425-FR, the foundation once had the idea of using it against another SCP: 682, says the hard-to-destroy reptile. The doctor, who had cared for her since her arrival, categorically opposed the idea, but his advice was disregarded and he was removed from the project. SCP-2425-FR was informed of the said experience, without mentioning the presence of SCP-682 with her in the room. The young woman agreed, not knowing what was going to happen next.  
Beginning of the test:  
SCP-2425-FR and SCP-682 are both introduced into the test room. Immediately after seeing the large reptilian creature, SCP-2425-FR will prostrate herself in a corner of the room, frightened. The temperature drops to minus -50 °, but SCP-682 does not appear to be affected. SCP-682 makes furious grunts and rushes towards SCP-2425-FR, causing her to howl in terror. The temperature drops to -150 °. Arrived at one meter from SCP-2425-FR, SCP-682 is violently impaled by the stalagmites of ice emerging from the ground and coming to pierce its two front legs, the chest as well as the right side of the head. Despite significant injuries to his body, SCP-682 manages to extricate itself and immediately steps back into the opposite corner of the room. SCP-2425-FR begs to be released, but her request is ignored. The two entities spend the next ten minutes fixing each other without doing anything. SCP-682 begins to emit groans of rage from his injuries but also from the increasingly untenable cold. The reptile growls only heighten fear of SCP-2425-FR, causing the temperature to drop to -250 °. SCP-682 begins to show signs of weakness, its limbs and organs beginning to freeze, then collapses to the ground, inert. SCP-2425-FR remains curled up and does not dare to move. The temperature being far too low, no staff member may enter to report the death of SCP-682. For forty minutes, the reptile does not move. However, the cold being so strong, one of the walls of the room cracked before collapsing into pieces of ice. SCP-682 then awakens abruptly, and takes advantage of this breach to attempt an escape, triggering a containment breach. With the reptile's departure, SCP-2425-FR will calm down, causing the temperature around her to rise to 0 ° and will be returned to its cell. Traumatized by this meeting with SCP-682, SCP-2425-FR is now more suspicious and closed towards the members of the foundation. The elimination attempt is classified as a total failure.


	2. SCP-3000-FR "The Nameless King"

Item : SCP-3000-FR « The Nameless King »  
Threat Level : Red  
Object Class : Keter

Special containment procedures: SCP-3000-FR is to be constantly contained and immobilized by silver chains, and immersed in a 20m x 20m tank, filled with holy water, the tank itself being enclosed in a large room 50m X 50m, itself located on the site ███ located in a place also kept secret. Crucifixes have been installed every three meters on the walls surrounding the tank and the holy water must be renewed once every month. The room is constantly observed by surveillance cameras and is full of motion sensors and detectors. No staff member is allowed to be in the room of the tank, except with special authorization and the escort of three armed guards and any contact with the entity is strictly prohibited. The room containing the tank is located at the end of a large death row, in which there are several reinforced steel access doors, as well as guard posts armed with snipers and machine guns.  
Once every three days, a purification ritual must be performed in the cell. Incense sticks are placed all around the tank and must imperatively remain lit throughout the duration of the ritual. The ritual in question is practiced by a class D, under the sharp supervision of two armed guards and having authorization to shoot down class D at the slightest sign of revolt by the latter. Class D must, while reciting prayers, spray the walls of the tank with holy water, turning around the tank clockwise for more than an hour without interruption , the slightest event stopping the ritual that can result in the awakening of the entity. Despite all of these devices, however, SCP-3000-FR sometimes wakes up and manages to escape. To date, there have been three escape attempts, two of which were successful.

Description: SCP-3000-FR is a humanoid male, with a stocky body, measuring 2 meters 40 for a weight of 200 kilos. He wears large armor covering his entire body, and made of gray-black metal of unknown origin but appears to represent the skeleton of a human. The helmet he wears represents a human skull with sharp canines and has pointed outgrowths in a circle on the top, forming like a crown on his head. SCP-3000-FR's face has never been seen, with scanners apparently indicating that the armor has fused with its flesh. SCP-3000-FR is endowed with superhuman strength and endurance, being able to knock over cars with bare hands, destroy metal walls, and can even withstand a bomb explosion. In addition, SCP-3000-FR appears capable of controlling thunder, invoking it through storms which it appears to generate by its will, generate lightning from its body and which it can launch at will. In addition to its armor, SCP-3000-FR is armed with a large spear consisting of a 2.5 meter handle, at the end of which is a 1.5 meter long curved blade, also made of an unknown metal. SCP-3000-FR handles this weapon with unrivaled dexterity, and may also cover it with electricity. SCP-3000-FR is also capable of levitating through the air, moving at higher speed and capable of delivering rapid and devastating attacks. SCP-3000-FR does not appear to be endowed with speech, emitting almost no sound even when it is injured, since it is endowed with a powerful regenerative capacity but nevertheless slow compared to the importance and the number injuries inflicted.  
SCP-3000-FR is extremely dangerous and aggressive, does not experience fear or pain, but appears to express hostility only to the human race, with no concern for other forms of animal life. SCP-3000-FR shows no mercy and displays incredible violence towards its victims and does not seem to differentiate between a soldier and a civilian, or even between a man, a woman and a child. The entity has also expressed no interest in other SCPs. More than humans, SCP-3000-FR appears to maintain a boundless disregard for any object belonging to the Christian religion, the latter appearing to affect it and considerably reduce its forces but considerably accentuating its aggressiveness.

Addendum 3000 .1: discovery  
SCP-3000-FR was discovered on ███ ███ █████ in the village of ██████████ somewhere in Romania. A team of French archaeologists had discovered a large underground city, which is estimated to date back to much before Jesus Christ, but which, despite the times, had one of the most significant technological advances. It is in the ruins of an ancient crypt that the team of archaeologists found SCP-3000-FR, inert, chained and immersed in a large tank of water which had also been sealed with pure silver chains . The team freed the entity from the tank and its chains in order to study it in more detail, but hardly had they removed the last chain when SCP-3000-FR emerged from its torpor and entered into a mad rage, butchering the team of archaeologists before rising to the surface and sowing terror and destruction in the surrounding villages. Very quickly alerted by agents on the spot, the foundation sent large armed forces to control the out of control entity. SCP-3000-FR was located more than fifty kilometers from its place of confinement, massacring residents of an isolated village. When the elite soldiers of the foundation arrived, SCP-3000-FR immediately threw themselves on them. It is at the cost of heavy losses and efforts that the foundation will finally manage to control the entity, with the assistance of priests of the Vatican. SCP-3000-FR was immediately chained with silver chains and placed in a sarcophagus filled with holy water and on which a crucifix was placed, before being taken away by the foundation. Prior to its capture, SCP-3000-FR will have caused the deaths of more than 500 civilians, killed nearly 80 soldiers of the foundation during the confrontation and will have injured nearly a hundred, more than half of whom will suffer very serious injuries. serious. Following its capture, the foundation seized the archaeological site of the underground city in order to carry out their own investigation there and the tragedy caused by SCP-3000-FR was disguised by the foundation in a natural disaster and the possible surviving civilians, although very rare, their memories of the incident were erased. During research on the site, the name of this ancient civilization was never discovered, but however, scientists discovered, through wall frescoes, that SCP-3000-FR appeared to be once the master of this civilization, and that 'he was venerated there like a king and feared like a god. Numerous frescoes and statues representing demons were also discovered in the ruins, as well as another representative SCP-3000-FR in fierce struggle against what looked like an entity of ice and of female appearance. However, this civilization having left no writing, the name and origins of SCP-3000-FR can surely never be revealed.

Addendum 3000 .2: attempt to eliminate SCP-682 (project abandoned)  
Realizing the power of SCP-3000-FR, the foundation had the idea one day of wanting to use it to eliminate SCP-682, named the hard-to-destroy reptile. However, the violent and completely unpredictable nature of SCP-3000-FR prompted the scientists of the foundation to quickly give up this project which never saw the light of day.

Addendum 3000 .3: the possible link between SCP-3000-FR and SCP-2425-FR  
Eager to learn more about the origins of SCP-3000-FR as well as its motivations to exterminate the human race, the foundation interviewed other SCP also very old, in the hope that one of them could their provide a clue. SCP-2425-FR was also interrogated, despite its reluctance to speak to members of the foundation since the incident with SCP-682. Although SCP-3000-FR's personnel number means absolutely nothing for SCP-2425-FR, its physical description as well as its supernatural capacities will trigger in the entity a strange reaction, in a mixture of doubt, but also of great fear.  
Recording of the interrogation:  
Doctor: So, you say you know SCP-3000-FR? How? 'Or why?  
SCP-2425-FR: No, it's just… .I feel like I knew him, indeed… .But I can't say where and when… .I… ..I don't remember ….  
Doctor: But yet, when we described it to you, your behavior suddenly changed. You seemed anxious.  
SCP-2425-FR: I know, and I don't know why ..... But this description reminded me of a man I once knew ...... A man I loved, but whose I have forgotten everything…. surely it is better this way… .for me, as for you….  
End of recording  
To date, SCP-2425-FR has always refused to discuss about SCP-3000-FR. The observations made by the researchers, however, indicated a state of deep melancholy on the part of SCP-2425-FR each time the case of SCP-3000-FR was pronounced. Any suggestion to force SCP-2425-FR to speak under torture was dismissed. The possible link between SCP-2425-FR and the ice deity statue facing SCP-3000-FR in a duel remains to date theoretical, but has nevertheless not been ruled out and could explain the link seeming to unite the two entities.


End file.
